wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight dragonflight
The twilight dragonflight is a dragonflight created by the results of magical experiments carried out by Lady Sinestra upon dragon eggs. Using ancient dragon artifacts and the powers of the nether dragons, Sinestra has created a new breed of dragons that feed vampirically on all forms of mystical energy. The first encounter of these dragons with the outside world was by Krasus, Kalec, and the draenei priestess Iridi. Iridi thought of their appearence not as shadow, but more akin to the day turning to night, like twilight as experienced on Azeroth. She thus dubbed them twilight dragons. History Night of the Dragon The twilight dragonflight was first created by Sinestra, aka Sintharia, prime-consort of Deathwing the Destroyer. Eager to succeed where her hated mate had failed and create a new breed of dragon that would rule the world, Sinestra used a nether dragon named Zzeraku, which she captured with a Chrysalun Chamber, together with two draconic artifacts, to alter several dragon eggs from various dragonflights. The artifacts were an ancient blue dragon relic known as Balacgos's Bane, and the infamous Demon Soul. Thought destroyed by the human mage Rhonin, Sinestra gathered several fragments of the Demon Soul and used the power within them to carry out her designs. Sinestra's earliest creations proved unstable, and were destroyed by Krasus and Kalec. However, they still displayed considerable power, having the ability to vampirically drain magical energy from any source. Sinestra's subsequent creation, Dargonax, proved even more powerful and far more cunning. Dargonax proved too ambitious and strong for Sinestra to completely control, even with fragments of the Demon Soul in her possession. Only the sacrifice of the nether dragon Zzeraku enabled Dargonax to be defeated, and in his death throes he destroyed Sinestra as well. Although Sinestra and her creations were all slain, several of her unhatched twilight dragon eggs were taken from her lair in Grim Batol by Deathwing himself. Hiding in tunnels deep beneath Grim Batol, caverns older than any the dwarves had ever constructed, Deathwing safely stored the twilight dragon eggs and began his plans to perfect the new dragonflight, intending to erase the failures of his family and use the newest breed of dragon for his own designs. Wrath of the Lich King Deathwing's continued absence led many to assume that Sinestra had been acting alone at Grim Batol, but a recently discovered clutch of twilight eggs inside the Chamber of the Aspects has raised fears that Deathwing himself played a role in the creation of the malefic dragons. A powerful guardian, Sartharion, watches over the eggs within the black dragonflight's volcanic chamber, the Obsidian Sanctum. If the rumors of Deathwing's involvement are true, the dark future that he set into motion seems on the verge of plunging Azeroth into a new age of twilight.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/wrath-obsidian-sanctum.xml Cataclysm The story of the twilight dragonflight will be expanded in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, in a region known as the Twilight Highlands surrounding Grim Batol. Description Twilight dragons resemble black dragons, but they glow with a greenish, red, or, more commonly, amethyst light. The earliest twilight dragons created by Sinestra had the ability to feed off of magical energy, particularly enemy dragons. The later dragons, those raised by Deathwing, may have similar abilities. Notable members As a flying mount drops from Sartharion in the 25-man version of the Obsidian Sanctum. It drops only if all three Twilight Drakes have been taken alive into the boss fight. It can only be distributed to one person per clear and has a speed increase of 280%. Gallery Image:Dargondra.jpg|Dargonax Image:Vesperon.jpg|Vesperon Image:Twilight drake.jpg|Twilight Drake mount References Twilight dragonflight